


Subway Beat

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Office Party, Office Sex, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Sexual Harassment, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates riding the subway when he's close to his heat. Some Alphas just won't take no for an answer. </p><p>He doesn't expect help to come in the form a young, green-eyed Alpha in a leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm up drabble but as you can see, it's a lot longer than a drabble. 
> 
> I wrote this for tumblr so it isn't beta read. I apologise if you see any mistakes!

Castiel didn’t like riding the subway this close to a heat. During the rest of the mouth, it was easy to keep his status as an omega private. He could wear unscented deodorant that hid his natural musk. He took suppressants. He didn’t look the way many people imagined an omega to look – he ran for pleasure, he was strong and muscular. He had stubble by the end of the day, even if he shaved first thing in the morning. 

He couldn’t hide it when he was near his heat. It didn’t matter how he looked. He could still be scented. No amount of suppressants or scentless soaps, shower gels and deodorants hid his natural smell. His body was trying to attract a mate and it overrode everything else. His body wanted every Alpha in the vicinity to know he was fertile, even if Castiel didn’t. 

Riding on the subway during his heat was uncomfortable. He was squashed up against so many other people. There were other omegas in heat, making his body go into overdrive, producing more of his musk to compensate and mark him out as a better potential mate. 

There were Alphas who didn’t bother to hide their natural scent and who made Castiel want to crawl into their laps, push their morning paper out of the way and demanded they mate before they got to the next station. 

There were other Alphas whose scent made Castiel recoil and he had to fight his way to the other side of the carriage to be away from them. To Castiel’s continual disappointment, this sort of Alpha usually followed him, unable to take no for an answer.

Unless he found a group of betas to ride with, a trip on the subway close to his heat meant fending off constant sexual harassment. 

Today was no different. Castiel had been whistled at, cat-called and now there was an Alpha standing imposingly in his personal space. The problem was Castiel didn’t know if he could say anything. The man’s scent made him want to gag but so far all he was doing was standing too close.   
Castiel couldn’t tell him to step back without making himself look as if he was overreacting. Maybe he was. 

He glanced around the carriage. Would anyone take his side? Wouldn’t the other Alphas judge him, tell him he was blowing things out of all proportion? Wouldn’t the other omegas laugh at him and tell him he should be flattered? Or tell him that he was full of himself to assume the man’s closeness had anything to do with his heat. 

Castiel bit his lip and tried not to breath. It would only be a little longer. He’d be at his stop soon.

The carriage jolted and the man sagged forward. Suddenly, his hand was on Castiel’s ass.

Castiel froze. He didn’t know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to yell at the man and tell him to take his hands off him, but what if he’d fallen by mistake? What if this was all innocent?

The seconds ticked by and the Alpha didn’t move his hand. Instead, he squeezed.

“Get your hands off me,” Castiel snapped angrily. 

The Alpha didn’t move. His fingers dug into Castiel’s ass.

“You’re on heat. You want it,” he said.

People where looking at them but no one said anything. Castiel had always wondered how alphas could get away with harassing people in public but now he knew. No one wanted to step in. No one wanted to help him and make it their issue. They might even agree that an omega going out close to a heat did want it. 

Castiel began to feel frightened. Before, he’d just been annoyed but now he was actually scared. This alpha could grope him right in front of a packed carriage and no one would stop him. It didn’t seem a huge leap to think that he might get away with doing much worse.

“Let go,” a voice said from behind Castiel. 

Castiel turned his head, catching sight of another alpha, a younger alpha with green eyes, wearing a beaten old leather jacket. Castiel had seen him when he’d got on but he’d chosen to stand away from him. He’d thought he’d looked dangerous. Now he looked like a guardian angel. 

The alpha who was groping Castiel snorted.

“Find your own, pup,” he said. “I got here first.” 

The guy growled.

“He told you to leave him alone, you respect him.” 

“He’s an omega. They all want it. Can’t you smell how much he wants it?”

The younger alpha didn’t reply. He simply reached out and grabbed the other man’s hand, forcing him to let go of Castiel. Castiel, finally free, darted away from the two of them, aware he was about to see a fight for dominance. 

The two alphas circled each other, snarling. The younger one was obviously physically fit and he had a look about him, like someone who knew how to handle himself in a fight. The older one was taller than him and bigger than him. Sheer brute strength could still provide the winning blow. 

The train slowed them, coming into the station and both the alphas seemed to realize they were coming back to civilization, back to a world where there security cameras and staff and two alphas fighting would get them arrested.

The carriage doors opened. The younger alpha lunged at Castiel, grabbed his arm and pulled him off the train. Together, they ran. They ran up the escalator, they ran out of the station. They ran until they were standing in the bright sunlight, both of them blinking and out of breath. 

“Fuck, I don’t even know if that was your stop,” the alpha said, panting. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “Here, take some money, get a cab. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to leave you in there with that guy.” 

“I work close by, I can walk,” Castiel said automatically, pushing the offered money away. 

“Oh, good,” the alpha said. He put his wallet back into his pocket. 

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel said, holding his hand out for the other man to shake. 

“Dean.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel said quietly. “It was very brave, what you did.” 

Dean shook his head.

“I just…fuck, guys like that are all genetic throwbacks. My mum would have killed him if she’d seen him do that.”

“Is she an alpha?” 

“An omega but you don’t mess with her. She’s the one who taught me how to fight.” He smiled at Castiel, a warm, fond smile that changed as realisation dawned on him. “Damn it, I need to call her.”

“Oh?” Castiel asked.

“I’m supposed to be visiting her. I’m going to be late now.”

“Why don’t you come back to mine? I’ve got a phone and I don’t think I want to go to work now,” Castiel said. 

He felt shaken. He wanted to go home and hide from the rest of the world. The thought of taking Dean with him, of having Dean in his apartment to guard him and protect him from the outside world felt sensible. He could trust Dean.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. 

Castiel looked at him. He knew that Dean was asking about more than just the offer to use his phone. He was asking Castiel if he wanted to take this road. If Castiel said no, Dean would walk off in the other direction and never bother him again. Castiel knew that. 

It was one of the reasons he found it so easy to say yes.

**

They took a taxi home to Castiel’s apartment. Castiel showered while Dean called his mum and explained that he was going to be late. 

When Castiel came out of the shower, Dean was sitting on his bed, looking nervous. 

“I can go,” he said. 

“Don’t you dare,” Castiel said, dropping his towel and crawling into Dean’s lap. 

He could smell Dean now. His scent was beautiful – crisp and calming, like an autumn day. There was so much quiet strength in him. Castiel had thought he looked frightening but he’d been so wrong. Dean was a warm-hearted, soft, sweet pup of an Alpha.

“How old are you?” Castiel asked between kisses.

“Twenty-two,” Dean said, rolling them over and pinning Castiel underneath him.

“I’m thirty. Are you sure you want to be mated to an old man?”

“Yes,” Dean groaned, nipping at Castiel’s throat. “I want everything with you.” 

Castiel closed his eyes, tipped his head back and surrendered to Dean’s bite. Dean fucked him hard and deep, rolling his hips restlessly. Castiel could feel the knot swelling at the base of Dean’s cock and he welcomed it. He welcomed everything this meant. Dean was a surprisingly skilled lover. He touched Castiel all over, kissed him, sucked at his skin, tried to find every pleasure point on Castiel’s skin until Castiel was crying out his name and begging him not to stop.

Castiel had never known an alpha could be so focused on giving someone else pleasure. 

When Castiel came, he thought he saw stars.

Dean came just after him, knotted snugly inside him. It was the best feeling in the world. They curled together, knowing they’d be tied like that for a few hours yet and talked. Dean told Castiel about his family – about his little beta brother off at Stanford, about his parents splitting up when he was ten and the fact that he had an omega half-brother. Castiel told him about his sprawling family, all his brothers and sisters, and about the fact that he was the only omega in the lot of them. 

Eventually Dean’s knot softened enough for him to pull out. 

They showered together and Dean called his mum again to tell her that he had someone to introduce her to at dinner.

That night, Castiel met his new mother-in-law, Mary Campbell and she was everything Dean had said she was and more. 

She hugged him tight immediately. 

“You look after my boy,” she said, smiling as if she couldn’t believe how pleased she was.

“I will,” Castiel promised. “He already takes care of me.”


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly mated Dean and Castiel attend the office party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think I was going to continue this but then I got an idea.
> 
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes you find. 
> 
> This chapter does contain references to mpreg.

Castiel didn’t enjoy parties. There were too many people. He knew he had to attend, that it was expected of him, but it wasn’t something he enjoyed. As far as Castiel was concerned, drinking and his work colleagues didn’t mix. There was always some Alpha from the marketing department who had a little too much to drink and thought that Castiel, or any of the other Omegas from accounting, would like a good knotting. 

At least this time, he was able to bring Dean with him. It was infuriating that other Alphas only seemed to back off when they saw that Castiel was already mated. Castiel’s disinterest should have been enough but it wasn’t always. Having Dean around helped. 

Dean looked very handsome in his suit. Castiel had bought it for him. Dean had complained loudly about having to buy a new suit just to go to a party, but both Mary and Castiel had overruled him. Dean’s old suit from his high school graduation didn’t fit him any longer. He still tried to wear it, even though it pulled across his back and there was a gap between his trousers and his ankles. Mary eventually pulled it out of his wardrobe and donated it to charity, ignoring Dean’s protests. 

Castiel bought him the new suit and marvelled at just how good Dean looked in it. Dean, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket in the taxi over, complained bitterly that he looked like a kid playing dress up in his dad’s clothes. He didn’t. He looked commanding, controlling, every inch the Alpha he was. 

They entered the party and Castiel felt all eyes turn to them. They were looking at Dean, sizing him up. 

Castiel smiled quietly to himself, squeezing his mate’s hand in his own.

This was the first time most of them where meeting Dean. Castiel had a photograph of Dean on his desk and he’d had to inform the HR department that he was now a mated Omega. He’d been given a pamphlet about his rights should he get pregnant and told to get back to work. Sometimes he came to work smelling of Dean’s musk but that was as far as Dean had been allowed to enter into his work life until this party. 

Now Castiel had the opportunity to show off his young mate and he wanted to. 

“Let’s get some drinks,” he said, guiding Dean towards the bar. 

It gave him a chance to walk the length of the party, hand in hand with Dean. 

“Everyone’s looking,” Dean murmured.

“They’re looking at you and they’re jealous of me,” Castiel said. 

He felt an odd thrill. At thirty, he’d mated late. He’d been on the shelf as far as most people cared. He was an Omega who’d put his career first and there were always people around to clack their tongues and tell him he’d missed out on the important things in life. 

The fact that he could turn up to the party with an Alpha like Dean – young, viral, handsome, an Alpha who he was mated to, made Castiel want to smile. 

He’d been told he was too picky, that he was cold and unappealing to Alpha’s but that wasn’t true. Waiting, knowing his own mind, had got him Dean. 

“What do you want to drink?” Dean asked. “Do you think they’ll have whisky?”

“Probably. I’ll have a glass of wine.” 

Dean unlinked their fingers, grinning at Castiel. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he said, leaning over to give Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek before he made his way to the bar.

Castiel was happy to let Dean struggle through the crowd and elbow his way to the front. Dean always managed to get service no matter where they went. Castiel often found himself standing at the bar, being ignored as the barman served everyone else around him. It was something he’d got used to. He’d hardly been out to bars before mating with Dean anyway. 

Castiel was aware of a presence behind him. He sniffed the air and tried his hardest not to gag. He knew the scent. 

It was Crowley from sales. 

“Castiel,” Crowley purred. 

Castiel sighed, told himself he had to be polite for the next few hours and turned to look at the man. 

“Crowley,” he acknowledged with a nod of his head.

“So, is that your mate then?” Crowley asked. “He’s a little young, isn’t he?”

“Dean’s twenty-two,” Castiel said stiffly. 

“I do admire you career omegas, Castiel. You seem to be fearless.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Castiel asked suspiciously. 

Crowley didn’t give compliments. He certainly didn’t give compliments to Castiel. He was one of the reasons Castiel hated having to deal with the sales department. It was all a macho Alpha culture and Crowley was the sort of Alpha who excelled there. 

Crowley shrugged.

“It’s simply biology, Castiel. If I had a younger omega mate, I know my knot would stop him from straying but what exactly are you offering your mate? I’d be concerned, if I were you, that he might be looking for an omega closer to his own age. After all, you haven’t gone into pup yet, have you?”

Castiel felt his face flush. He gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists and imagined striking Crowley squarely between the eyes.

“I mean, it’s only natural that Alphas chase young omegas. We’re programed that way,” Crowley continued. 

Castiel snarled softly. He didn’t know why Crowley had decided to come over to talk to him, although he could make an educated guess. Castiel was happy and Crowley wanted to bring him down a few pegs. 

It was a sickening double-standard as far as Castiel was concerned. If Castiel had been an Alpha with a twenty-two year old omega on his arm, Crowley would have been congratulating him. Instead, Castiel was deemed to be denying not only his own biology but Dean’s as well.

“Crowley,” he said, not certain he wouldn’t hit the Alpha. 

Dean appeared then by his elbow. Castiel could smell the concern rolling off him in waves. Dean was worried about him, he realized. 

“Hey,” Dean said, passing Castiel his glass of wine, his fingers brushing Castiel’s as he did. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Crowley,” Castiel said icily. 

“I’m Dean, Castiel’s mate,” Dean said, holding his hand out for Crowley to shake. 

“I was just saying to Castiel how unusual your relationship is,” Crowley said, apparently not about to be civil simply because another Alpha had arrived on the scene.

Dean blinked, surprised.

“Unusual? I’m an Alpha, Cas is an Omega. I don’t think there’s anything unusual about that,” he said.

“Your age gap,” Crowley said delicately. 

He glanced at Castiel out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the way Castiel squirmed.

Dean laughed, wrapping an arm around Castiel and nuzzling against his neck. It was an unexpected reaction. Castiel froze and so did Crowley. 

“Are you worried about me keeping up with him? Because I go to the gym and I eat a lot of protein. I’m pretty confident Castiel isn’t about to trade me in for another model,” Dean said. 

His tone was light but he pressed a kiss to the bite mark on Castiel’s neck, their mating mark and Castiel knew that Dean didn’t feel any of this lightly. He knew exactly what Crowley was trying to suggest. 

Crowley looked between the two of them, his lip curling up and for a second, Castiel thought he was going to say something but he abruptly turned on his heel and walked away. Castiel let out a sigh of relief, sagging into Dean’s arms.

“I hate that man,” he muttered.

“What was he saying to you?” Dean asked.

“That you’re too young for me, that you’ll leave me. He said it was natural for you to want younger omegas.” 

Dean snorted.

“What a dick,” he muttered. “I only want you, Cas. We’re mates. Nothing else matters to me, not how old you are or I am. Nothing.”

Castiel smiled.

“Do you want to come upstairs and see my office?” he asked.

Dean pulled away from him, looking confused. 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s got a big desk and you haven’t seen that yet,” Castiel said. 

He abandoned his glass of wine on the nearest table and pulled Dean towards the elevator. Dean downed his whisky in one quick gulp before handing his glass to a puzzled guest. They rode up in the elevator together, smiling at each other nervously. There were cameras in the elevator. Castiel was not eager to give anyone a free show. 

They reached the floor of his office and Castiel dragged Dean out of the elevator, along the corridor to his room. 

“Come on,” he said. “I want your knot in me.” 

“Fuck,” Dean swore. “Those other Alphas don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

Castiel unlocked the door to his office, tugging Dean inside with him. 

“I don’t want to think about other Alphas. I only want to think about you,” he said. 

Castiel’s desk managed to withstand the weight of both of them. Castiel found himself climbing into Dean’s lap, eager to put his mark on Dean like Dean had marked him. He scratched his fingers down Dean’s back, riding his knot, knowing he was made to take it. 

Dean held him close, looking at him in amazement, muttering over and over again how much he loved Castiel, how much he’d always love him. 

Castiel came with a cry, biting down into Dean’s shoulder to muffle himself. Dean bucked up, moaning hopelessly as he came too. For a moment, all Castiel could do was pant for breath, overwhelmed by how lucky he was to have found Dean. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean muttered.

“Not again,” Castiel said vaguely. “Maybe in half-an-hour.” 

“No, Cas, that wasn’t what I meant. We’re knotted together. What if someone comes looking for us? It’s going to take a while for me to go down,” Dean said nervously. Castiel could feel him squirming and he gripped Dean’s arm, trying to stop him. The more Dean fidgeted, the tighter they’d end up tied together.

“Relax. Your knot will go down faster if you relax,” he said. 

Dean nodded, swallowing in deep mouthfuls of air.

“I just don’t want you to get into trouble,” he said. 

“We’re not the first people to sneak away from an office party to have sex,” Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “It’s okay.” 

“Okay,” Dean agreed, smiling at him. 

**

They appeared back at the party nearly an hour later. Dean’s clothes were rumpled. There was a stain on the back of Castiel’s trousers. They collected their coats, bid Castiel’s boss goodnight and hurried outside to their taxi. 

Castiel had to say, even after the uncomfortable confrontation with Crowley, that was the best office party he’d ever been to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a difficult day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to mpreg, past samandriel/crowley and abortion.

Castiel came in to the office of Monday to find a number of the junior boys clustered around Samandriel’s desk. This wasn’t unusual. They normally wanted to talk about what they’d done on the weekend or what had happened in the TV shows they watched. Castiel didn’t mind a bit of chatter before the day started.

It was just that normally, when they saw him enter, they scattered. 

Castiel was their boss. He was the deputy head of the account department and the only Omega with a position like that in the whole company. Somewhere along the line he’d developed a reputation as a hard-ass, even if Castiel didn’t think he was like that personally. The company gossip said he was cold and unapproachable. He was, in a way, but only when dealing with Alphas. He didn’t like the fact that the younger Omegas shy away from him too. They’d started to warm up to him since he mated with Dean but only slightly. 

Dean seemed to have a way of putting everyone at ease. He mellowed Castiel. 

Castiel went in to his office, put his briefcase down on his desk, hung up his coat and came back out. The junior accountants were still clustered around Samandriel. Castiel sniffed the air, scented fear. This wasn’t just a usual Monday morning then. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, heading towards them. 

The young accountants scattered like leaves blown in the wind, heading to all four corners of the department, leaving just poor little Samandriel alone at his desk. His eyes were red rimmed. He’d been crying. He was the youngest of the boys Castiel has working under him. As far as Castiel remembered, he’d been recruited straight from college. 

“I’m sorry, sir!” Samandriel said “I…I can get started now.”

“Nonsense,” Castiel said briskly. “Come into my office and tell me what’s wrong.”

He meant it to be reassuring but Samandriel turned pale. 

“Sir,” he stammered.

“Don’t worry,” Castiel said. “I’ll put it down that you’re doing some training time with me. We can send someone else out for coffee. I just want to talk. I don’t like it when people cry.” 

Samandriel wiped at the tears that had started to well up in the corner of his eyes. He got up and followed Castiel in to his office. Castiel stopped to ask his secretary, Inias, to get them coffee. Not the horrible stuff that was made in house but nice stuff from the little café down the road. Castiel ordered his with extra sugar. Samandriel asked for de-caff. 

Castiel shut his office door behind them and sat down in his chair. He waited for Samandriel to sit down as well before he asking him “What’s wrong?”

Samandriel hesitated for a few moments, ringing his fingers together.

“I don’t want to lose my job,” he said. “I like working here.”

Castiel sat up straight.

“Did you make a mistake on the figures? I can help you. You won’t be fired, Samandriel. You might get a written warning, but these things happen.”

Samandriel shook his head. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, a sob breaking free from him. 

“It’s not that, I wish it was that!” he said desperately. “I’m pregnant.”

Castiel stared at him in shock. He was so young, hardly more than a boy. Castiel didn’t even know he was mated. It made Castiel’s heart ache to think of Samandriel pregnant when he was just starting his career. It wasn’t fair in a lot of ways. It really wasn’t. 

“You won’t lose your job because of that,” he said kindly. “We can arrange leave for you and you can always come back on half-time when the baby is born. I certainly don’t want to lose you, you’re a hard worker.” 

He smiled at Samandriel, hoping he sounded encouraging but Samandriel just sobbed harder.

“You don’t understand! I’m not…the baby is Mr. Crowley’s. I told him about it, I said he should do the right thing and that we should be mates and he called me…he called me a stupid Omega slut and said I was just trying to land myself a rich husband. He said I was trying to trap him!” 

Castiel swallowed hard. Crowley had always had a reputation. He liked to flirt with the young Omegas on staff. He liked to flirt with Castiel. Castiel had always thought the other boys in his department were like him, too focused, too dedicated to their work to take an interest in men like Crowley. He thought they all saw through him the way that Castiel did, but now he realized that wasn’t the case.

Samandriel probably wasn’t the first boy in his office that Crowley had seduced. It was just that Samandriel had been the one who got pregnant. 

“He said he’d get me fired,” Samandriel said in a small voice, glancing up at Castiel. 

He looked terrified. 

“Crowley doesn’t have any control over this department,” Castiel snapped. “He can’t fire my staff. If you want to stay here, Samandriel, then I want you to. I…I’m sorry that this has happened.

“The baby…?”

“No, no,” Castiel said quickly. “Not the baby. I mean Crowley and the things he said to you. He’s old enough to know better.”

Samandriel nodded, sniffing softly.   
“I think you should stay in here with me today,” Castiel said. “We can make a plan of action. I’ll support you with whatever you want to do, Samandriel. If you need time off to go to the doctors or to…” He hesitated for a moment. “For medical reasons, I could arrange that for you.”

Samandriel looked at him with wide eyes.

“Do you mean have a termination?” he asked.

Castiel nodded.

“It’s an option. It’s not the one I’m saying you should take. You’re the only person who knows what’s right for you. I’d only try to make it easier.” 

“I don’t want…I don’t think,” Samandriel paused, confused and considering. “I think I’d want to put the baby up for adoption. I can’t keep it, not on my own and I don’t want to get a termination.” 

“Well, stay here and we can do some research. You haven’t got to make your mind up right away. It’s still early days, isn’t it?” Castiel asked. 

Samandriel nodded. He looked a bit brighter. 

There was a knock on the door and Castiel stood up quickly. 

“That will be Inias and the coffee,” he said. 

**

Castiel rode home on the subway that evening, lost in thought. It had taken all his self-restraint not to march up to Crowley’s office and have it out with the man. He’d been angry all day on Samandriel’s behalf but as the train drew closer to his stop, his thoughts began to turn to the baby and what would happen to it. 

Castiel had never considered himself paternal. He’d thought pups might be nice, if they happened, but if they didn’t then he was happy. He and Dean used protected. They weren’t trying for a child. Sometimes Dean dropped hints but it wasn’t something they’d actively discussed. 

Castiel got off the train and walked the rest of the way to his apartment. Dean was already home, having got dinner started. It smelled like chicken. Dean was a much better cook than Castiel. He was a much better house-husband than Castiel. Since his parents had split up when Dean was young, he’d got used to helping his mum around the house, doing chores. He didn’t put pinks in with whites like Castiel did and he didn’t leave things in the oven and forget about them. 

Castiel knew he was lucky. Any number of Alphas would have wanted him to stay home full time, would have been angry that Castiel was the breadwinner but not Dean. Dean cared as little about traditional roles as he did and that was one of the reasons Castiel loved him. Dean didn’t try to change him, to make him something he was not. 

Dean greeted Castiel at the door with a kiss and took his coat.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. “You look so serious, Cas.”

“There’s a boy at work who’s having a baby and I think I want to adopt it,” Castiel said slowly. 

The idea had been in the back of his mind since he’d started the tube ride home, a little nagging thought that jumped up every so often and tugged at his consciousness. 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“He’s planning to give the baby up, right? Otherwise they call that stealing,” he said. 

He was keeping things light-hearted but Castiel could see the interested spark in his eyes. He could also smell the change in Dean, the sudden anticipation and excitement.

“Yes, he told me he wants to have the baby adopted,” Castiel said.

“Okay,” Dean said. “Then I guess we’ll make some enquires, see what he thinks about this.” 

He looked at Castiel, grinning. 

“So, we’re gonna have a kid then?”

Castiel nodded. He hadn’t been ready before, but he was ready now. He wanted a pup. It didn’t have to be one he’d carried himself. Samandriel needed someone. He and Dean were mated, Castiel was employed and Dean was home most of the day. They could give the baby the loving home it needed. 

Castiel just hoped Samandriel would agree.


End file.
